


The Sun Is a Deadly Laser

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing, One Piece
Genre: Combat Interruptus, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Presented Without Context Or Conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Battle postponed due to imminent sunrise.





	The Sun Is a Deadly Laser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge.
> 
> prompt: sunrise

~ The Sun Is a Deadly Laser ~

"Oh no, the sun is coming up! We'll have to postpone the rest of our battle until this evening," Katakuri said, as he disengaged from his opponent and carefully stepped to the side.

"What, why? You got somewhere to be?" Alucard asked, nonplussed.

"Aren't you a vampire?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

"Won't you turn to ash in the sunlight?"

"... no. Vampires' weakness to sunlight has been greatly over-exaggerated. Anyway, go ahead and scurry along home." Alucard made a shooing motion with one hand. "We wouldn't want to have our battle end because the sun cooked you into a gingerbread man."

"It's not that kind of dough. I'm made of mochi," Katakuri protested.

~end~


End file.
